Niley Month Time Line
by TheHeartNeverLies442
Summary: All Niley moments from December of '07 to now. Plus added things from other authors on Fan Fiction. A Must Read for any Niley fan out there!
1. Chapter 1 revised

**A/n: In Horner of Niley Month, as I said I would make something for the best holiday EVER! Especially since all of the Niley news swarming lately. So below is a time line from December up until now of just about everything niley that can be found in order. Most of the time line was given to me from ****Laurl1234. Who was nice enough to let me use her time line. **

**And like I said I wanted all of your favorite Niley moments so read on to see how it all ties together.**

**And also if you didn't submit a Niley moment and you still want to, just PM me it and it will be added. **

**-XoXo-**

**December 2007**

**- Nick Jonas confirmed that Sorry was written 2 weeks after the Niley Breakup.**** December 29th, 2007.**

**- ****Jonas Brothers ****& ****Miley Cyrus ****preformed at ****Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve**

**December 31st, 2007 -January 1st, 2008.**

**January 2008**

**- ****Jonas Brothers ****& ****Miley Cyrus ****preformed at ****Dick Clark's Rockin New Years Eve**

**December 31st, 2007 -January 1st, 2008.**

**- Miley Cyrus ****& ****Ryan Seacrest ****Interview. January 18th/ 19th, 2008.**

**February 2008**

**- Miley Cyrus wore Nick's Dog Tag Necklace, and took out a picture of her & Nick Jonas in the first Miley & Mandy Youtube Video. ****February 2008.**

**March 2008**

**- Nick Jonas Playing Rockstar on When You Look Me In The Eyes Tour ****March, 2008.**

**- Miley Cyrus & Mandy Jiroux did a parody of Selena Gomez & Demi Lovato's Youtube Video.**

**March 2008.**

**- Aly & AJ spill on Niley Relationship ****March 2008.**

**- Nick Jonas stared at Miley Cyrus multiple times at the Kids Choice Awards**** March 2008.**

**April 2008**

**May 2008**

**June 2008**

**- Nick Jonas put Rebound Girl Selena Gomez in Burnin Video when it was originally about Miley Cyrus at the American Music Awards ****June 2008.**

**- Selena Gomez & Nick Jonas got together at the end of June 2008.**

**- Miley Cyrus interviewed by Ryan Seacreston the phone. ****June 2008.**

**- ****7 Things premiered****. ****June 2008.**

**- E! Asked the Jonas Brothers if "7 Things" was about Nick? Nick responded saying my friends aren't jerks. ****June 2008.**

**- ****Burnin Up premiered. ****June 2008.**

**July 2008**

**- ****Miley Cyrus interviewed by Ryan Seacrest. ****July 2008.**

**- ****Pictures to Nick Jonas leaked. ****July 2008.**

**- ****Breakout came out ****July 2008.**

**August 2008**

**- Miley Cyrus Seventeen Magazine Article**** August 2008.**

**- Nick Jonas told Rolling Stone Magazine about the Niley Relationship ****August 2008.**

**- Kevin Jonas wore the TEAM DEMI & SELENA Shirt. ****August 2008.**

**- The Director of the "7 Things" confirmed that 7 Things was about Nick Jonas. ****August 2008.**

**- Nick Jonas stared at Miley Cyrus multiple times at the Teen Choice Awards. ****August 2008.**

**- ****Nick Jonas stared at Miley Cyrus multiple times at the Disney Channel Games Concert. ****August 2008.**

**- ****A Little Bit Longer came out**

**- ****Hannah Montana Best Of Both Worlds DVD came out with Niley Footage.**

**September 2008**

**- Nick wrote the songs Get Back, Don't Forget, Until Your Mine, One The Line about Niley but made Demi Lovato put it on her album. ****September 2008.**

**- Miley got a new boyfriend Justin Gaston. ****September/October 2008.**

**- Selena Gomez wrote the song "I'm Sorry" about how Nick Jonas is not over Miley Cyrus.**

**September 2008.**

**- Miley Cyrus & Nick Jonas waved at each other the City Of Hope Concert. ****September 2008.**

**- Nick Jonas stared at Miley Cyrus multiple times at the City Of Hope Concert. ****September 2008.**

**October 2008**

**- Nick Jonas confirmed that Love Bug was written with Miley two weeks before there breakup. ****October 2008.**

**- The music video "Love Bug" revolved around the Niley Relationship. ****October 2008.**

**- Miley got a new boyfriend Justin Gaston. ****September/October 2008.**

**- Justin Gaston was Nick Jonas for Halloween. ****October 2008.**

**- Miley said after 7 Things " I Still Hate You." ****October 2008.**

**- Miley Cyrus told M Magazine that Nick helps her put a brave face on everyday because she has****hypoglycemia. ****October 2008.**

**- Miley Cyrus told J-14 that she couldn't compare Lucas Till to Nick Jonas. ****October 2008.**

**- Selena Gomez & Nick Jonas broke up in October 2008.**

**- New Niley Pictures Came Out from 2007 at the San Diego Concert. ****October 2008.**

**- Nick Jonas talked about the Miley Cyrus relationship to Bravo German Magazine. ****October 2008.**

**- ****Love Bug premiered. ****October 2008.**

**November 2008**

**- Nick Jonas confirmed that the song Can't Have You was written about Miley Cyrus to Twist Magazine. ****November 2008.**

**- Nick sang in "Still In Love With You" at the 77 Kids Concert "You're my Destiny." Instead of "You're Not Listening." ****November 2008.**

**- Miley Cyrus wore Nick's Dog Tag to the AMA's 2008, and pointed to him while singing "Fly On The Wall". ****November 2008.**

**- Nick Jonas winked two times where Miley Cyrus was sitting at the AMA's 2008. ****November 2008.**

**- Miley talks about Nick in a exclusive leaked interview with Nylon. ****November 2008.**

**- Nick Jonas stared at Miley Cyrus multiple times at the AMA's. ****November 2008.**

**December 2008**

**- M Magazine took a picture of Miley Cyrus standing away in the City Of Hope Concert. They picked out things on how she looked in sucre in the picture. ****December 2008.**

**- On The X Factor Miley Cyrus sang 7 Things but changed the lyrics. Instead she sang " My Friends are jerks when they act like you." Maybe that's from Justin's Halloween Stunt. ****December 2008.**

**- Nick Jonas came out to Twist Magazine about his heart break Christmas Holiday. ****December 2008.**

**- Selena Gomez told a Spanish Magazine that Nick Jonas was her Rebound Boy. ****December 2008.**

**- Miley Cyrus was asked in a video if "7 Things" is dedicated to Nick Jonas? She answered no. ****December 2008.**

**- Miley Cyrus told a Magazine that Justin Gaston helped her get over things. ****December 2008.**

**- Mitchell Musso spilled that Nick & Miley had a lot of problems in there relationship. ****December 2008.**

**- fly On The Wall premiered. ****December 2008.**

**1 - The Golden Globe Smiling ****- Miley goes forward to hug Ryan and Nick turns to her and they give eachother a adorable smile, and eye contact.**

"fav niley moment : golden globes. our first reason why niley was 2009 ;)"- NileyRules

**2 - The Golden Globe Texting ****- Miley & Nick were texting the whole entire night at the Golden Globes. Reporters said that Nick & Miley's heads were guled to their phones and everytime Miley smiled Nick would smile.**

**3 - Nelena Breakup Again... ****- Selena took her co-star Daniel to the "Hotel For Dogs" Premier and was asked if she was dating she responded. "Yes I am playing the dating game and I am being shunned for it."**

**4 - The "I Am Still In Love With You" Hug ****- At the Kids Inaugral Miley & Nick hugged for 3 seconds, and Nick held her tightly by the waist and Miley smiled into the crook of his neck with her eyes closed.**

"HAPPY NILEY DAY! :D 

Favorite Niley Moment; definitely the inaugural hug. i think that's what

REALLY brought everyone's hope back."- Team M

"HAPPY NILEY DAY(: haha

My favorite niley moment has to be the inagural hug cause they didn't look

like lost friends but lost lovers merging again(:" - NileysDreamCatchher

**5 - The Backstage Talking ****- After the Kids Inaugral Miley, Nick, & Demi were seen talking to each other backstage.**

**6 - The Mileyworld Videos ****- "I love NICKY, I really do love him."**

**7 - Her Promoting The Jonas Brothers 3D Movie (Pilates) ****"Go See The Jonas Brothers 3D Concert!"**

**8 - The Jealous Nick Jonas Staring At Miley Cyrus Dancing With Another Boy At The Grammy's Pre Party (Music Cares Grammy Pre-Party)**

**9 - Miley Waved And Blew A Kiss To Nick, And Nick Made A Heart Formation With His Hands On The Grammy's Red Carpet (Grammy Red Carpet)**

**10 - Miley Cyrus Texting Nick Jonas At The Grammy's (Jimmy Kimmel Grammy Red Carpet Clip)**

**11 - Nick Talked About How Amazing Miley Did Doing Her "Fifteen" Performance At The Grammy's (Entertainment Tonight)**

**12 - Nick Told "People Magazine" That He Is Single (People Magazine)**

**13 - Nick Told "Insider" That He Does Not Have A Girlfriend (Insider TV Show)**

**14 - Nick Was Asked By David Letterman About Miley, Nick Answered It Rudely To Get Miley's Attention. He Was Also Lying. (Late Night David Letterman)**

**15 - Nick Brought Up Miley Unexceptedly On The Cohan O'Brien Show (Cohan O'Brien Show)**

**16 - Nick Brought Up Miley Unexceptedly On The Regis & Kelly Show (Live With Regis & Kelly)**

**17 - Nick Brought Up Miley Upexceptedly On Radio Disney (Radio Disney)**

**18 - Miley's Autobiography "Miles To Go" Prince Charming Chapters leaked.**

**19 - Nick Talked About Miley On The Barbra Walters Interview (Barbra Walters Oscar Special)**

**20 - Miley Went To The Jonas Brothers 3D Movie After Party**

**21 - Nick & Miley Were Both Texting Eachother. Miley On The Johnjay & Rich Radio Show, Nick On A Jet Being Interviewed By MSN & MTV.**

**22 - Nick Told Bravo Magazine That He Likes Girls That Are Powerful**

**23 - Miley Talked About Nick & The "Prince Charming" Chapter In Her Book To Q100 Atlanta****Radio Station**

**24 - Miley Talked And Gave Cute Advice To Fans About Nick "Prince Charming" In NYC.**

**25 - Miley Told Reporters In NYC That She Hasn't Seen The Jonas Brothers 3D Concert Yet.**

**26 - Disney May Come Out With "Miles To Go" The Movie. I Wonder Who They Are Going Make Nick Jonas Play?**

**27 - Miley Was Telling Elvis Duran Radio Show That There Were People She Shouldn't Have Trusted Because The Broke Her Heart**

**28 - Jonas Brothers Parents Told AP Reporting That They Think Nick Will Be The First To Marry**

**29 - Matthew The Boy Fan On Johnjay & Rich Radio Show Confirmed That Miley Was Texting Nick**

**30 - Miley Talked About Nick On The View**

**31 - Miley Cyrus was talking on the Phone with Nick Jonas for 45 mins**

**32 - Nick Jonas talked about the "Prince Charming" Chapters to Access Hollywood**

**33 - Nick Jonas told Radio Disney he didn't want Selena Gomez on his wiffle ball team only Miley & Demi**

**34 - Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus were seen Talking, Texting, Staring, Huging, Smiling, and in the crowd for JB Performance at the Kids Choice Awards**

**35 - Miley Cyrus wrote on Twitter that she is second guessing her heart.**

**36 - Nick & Miley KCA Pic came out with there big smiles on there faces, and hands all over each other.**

**37 - Miley told BOP Mag that she always wanted to be Cinderella because she got her Prince Charming**

**38 - Selena Gomez wrote on her Twitter that she was tired of being someone she wasn't a "Seat Filler"**

**39 - Miley told Ryan that Nick is her best best friend and that she loves him so much. (Ryan is totally team Niley!)**

**40 - Miley & Jonas Brothers KCA Pic came out Nick/Joe/Miley had huge smiles on there faces**

**41 - Miley told the Insider that her and Nick Jonas are bestfriends and he comes over to her house all the time, he knows how many horses she has**

**42- Miley and Nick have lunch together at Villiage Idiots**

_lunch they had at village idiot, it was one of my  favorite too ;) -bia9193_****

**42 - Miley & Jonas Brothers are doing a deut/ music video together and recording it on Saturday**

**43 - Miley is kicking it with Nick & Moise at the Music Video Recording**

**44 - Garret (Mandy's Brother) Called out on Miley on Twitter about leaving Justin to hang out with Nick**

**45 - Miley posted on her Twitter that she is not in love**

**46 - Miley revealed to MTV that goes karaoking with the Jonas Brothers**

**47 - Miley & Justin are still together**

**48 - Miley told Access Hollywood that Justin is just a friend and they plan to have no huge future**

**48- Break up tweeds from both Miley and Justin**

**49- Before the Storm is leaked by Miley and Nick**

**50- At the video shoot of "Send it On" Niley played wiffle ball and were spotted hugging. Pictures on most major gossip sights.**

"Definitely that cute back-hug Miley gave him during the "Send It On" music

video. It was just too adorable!"-lonelyWINGS

_the back-hug at the "send it on" video shoot,it made us realize that niley was back for good and to stay =] - _bia9193****

**51- Nick spotted on a plane to ****Savannah**** Georgia without Kevin and Joe. Going to see Miley.**

"loved the fact that nick flew to savannah just to visit Miley"- amberislalalove

**52- Niley spotted jet skiing in **Savannah** and also a reported kiss.**

_My favorite Niley moment is the Jet ski, that was just unforgettable.- _Alltheabove

"Fave Niley Moment: When they went jet skiing together in Savannah."- ItsAllAboutPurpleNiley

"and the jet skiing in Savannah Georgia(: There both my fav but I love em all!"- NileysDreamCatchher

"The also jet skied together. it was epic!" -amberislalalove

**53- Miley tweeded: "even when we're miles and miles apart, but I'm still holding on to your heart" From the Jonas Brother's song, ****inseparable.**

**-OxOx-**

**A/N: they're sure to be more Niley moments ahead of us, so please if a new one comes a long and I don't up date this, feel free to send me a PM telling me. **

**Also if you want to be apart of this time line like some of the other authors mentioned in this, all you have to do is tell me your favorite niley moment!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you all so much for everything. I'm glad I could do this for all of the niley fans out there so here is more Niley news that I've found.**

**And here are some great inspiring reviews people sent in about niley and such.**

_Gosh, so much amazing Niley news.(: I think a lot  of people need to be refreshed on what they have had to go through to still be the lovely two that  they are. 3 pariswindspeed_

_Aw, there's so many wonderful things that have happened in Niley's existence, I think I spelled that wrong, oh well. Anyways, Niley is adorable and this  year has def. been the best so far =) I LOVE IT!  And it's really nice of you to write all this down and post it for all the  niley fans, thank you. Alltheabove _

**XOXO**

**60- Miley's interview with the Woody and Jim Morning show and was asked about Nick. In responce she said, ""He's my best friend, and we still hang out all the time. We've definitely reconnected. We don't know what's going to happen in the future, but right now we're just kind of kicking it and hanging out as much as we can. We both just kind of saw each other and kind of decided this whole thing is kind of stupid. We were all over the separation."  **

**61- Miley tweeds: "Bridges Burned & lesson Learned" Possibly about her past relationship with Nick**

**62- Jonas Brothers do a cover of Thinking Of You by Katy Perry during an interview. Said by reporters to be linked directly to Miley, it being Nick's idea to do the cover.**

**63- N****ick Jonas talked to Radio 1 Live Lounge about his relationship with Miley Cyrus. 0:56, he says: 'I think we have reconnected and that's what's important. We're just hanging out, having a good time, enjoying life.**

**64- Miley tweeds that her new favorite song is Home by Michael Buble. The song is clearly a love song about wanting to be "home" with the person you love. (look at lyrics for my in site on the conection to Nick**

**65- Miley tweeded that she was talking on the phone with someone while on photo booth, while the next day The jonas brothers had an interview and Nick said he was on a long phone call the night before. **

**66- Pictures leaked from a video shoot for The Last Song of Miley and Liam kissing. **

**67- Miley tweeded that she isn't dating Liam, just plain work.**

**XOXX**

**A/N: that's all for now, remember to vote for Miley in all 10 of her nominations for the Teen Choice Awards!!! PLEASE VOTE FOR HER! You know you want to. **

**And Just PM me if I missed any Niley moments or you just heard about a mega one that should be documented.**

**And Send in comments about your favorite moments! PLEASE!!!**


End file.
